


Protège Moi

by charmax



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmax/pseuds/charmax





	Protège Moi

  
**Video Title:** Protège Moi  
 **Song Title/Artist:** Protège Moi - Placebo  
 **Show:** Supernatural  
 **Summary:** What's black and white and red all over?  
 **Length/Format:** 1.22, (Xvid)  
 **Notes:** This is the first part of a vidlet challenge that I've got going with . The style is inspired by film noir/Sin City.

[Download Xvid (720x400 - 16MB)](http://bronze-ambition.net/vids/AVIS/ProtegeMoi-SPN-Charmax-Xvid.zip)   
[Stream at Youtube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_E9KVgYGK4c&feature=channel_page)


End file.
